The Boys I Used to Know
by kat hatake90
Summary: Childhood crushes reach another level. Being in love with the Taisho brothers can be a rollercoaster. FluffyXOCxInu M for Mature content, smut and threesome. OOC


**This is not a yaoi! M for Mature! Lots of smut and threesome. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

They knew each other all of their lives. Playing in the yard together, walking to school together, eating together, swimming together, even family trips together. Everything was done together. They were known throughout the small town as the troublesome trio and all before the age of 6. The group consisted of Kira, the youngest, Inuyasha, the middle, and Sesshomaru, the oldest.

Kira was the sweet and innocent one who cried a lot with her big blue innocent eyes, and hazelnut colored hair that cascaded to her small frail waist. Inuyasha was the troublemaker who challenged anyone to a fight, with little concern to his own safety, even if they were a big scary teenager. Then there was Sesshoomaru, the mature and reasonable one of the group. He was always able to fix any problem that came along and his wit had no end. The brothers' gold and silver hair intimidated a lot of people and were often the cause of an unnecessary fight on the playground, which often led to Kira crying, begging them to stop, and they always did.

The old days as a child were fun. There were no worries, no fighting, only good times. As the three of them grew up together, the fighting between the brothers only grew and they often threw Kira into the middle of it.

"I'm better at basketball than you are!" screamed Inuyasha.

"That's why I just won the game?!" retorted Sesshomaru.

After a while of bickering with one another they would turn to Kira and in unison, "Who was better, me or _him_?"

"Both." was always her reply. The fighting only progressed from there. They would compete in everything they did, even something as simple as walking. *roll eyes* boys.

But eventually it all stopped on the day that the brothers had to move. They all went to the park, their favorite place to hang out, and took to their own end of the merry-go-round. They each sat there in silence, unable to look at one another. It seemed like hours had passed by when it had only truly been just a mere 5 minutes.

"I can't believe you guys are moving." Kira finally said, breaking the silence. The boys played with their long silver hair, just another trait proving that they were brothers. With their silence, she continued. "You have been my next door neighbor and my best friends ever since I can remember. What do I do without you guys? It can't be a trio with just one person." Tears began to fall as a sense of loneliness began to consume her. The brothers scooted next to either side of her and held her until the tears dissipated.

Inuyasha finally spoke up. "We shouldn't be sad today. We should remember the last day that we are together as a happy and joy-filled day that we can never forget." The trio did just that. They did everything that they would do on a normal day, aside from fighting. At the end of they day when the sun just touched the setting horizon, they stood in front of their houses. The moving truck was sitting in front of their house, already filled to the brim with boxes. Their parents were now filling up the car with the remaining boxes, which meant that the brothers didn't much time left to spend with Kira.

Their faces turned serious as they faced the smiling Kira. "We will come back." said Sesshomaru.

"And when we do, you have to decide." said Inuyasha.

"On who you like best." The brothers' faces turned a crimson red as they both blurted out their confession to her. After that, they ran off to hide their embarrassment from her. Kira just stood there, confused from what just happened. When she finally understood what they had meant and it really sank in, blood rushed to her face and she could have been mistaken for a tomato.

* * *

That was 8 years ago though. Kira sat at her desk looking out the window at the two unoccupied rooms, that were beside one another, that used to house her best friends. She was sure that even if they did finally come back, they wouldn't remember such a trivial confession. She was 9 at the time and kids of that age would go out with anyone for a bag of potato chips so she never thought too deeply into their confession. Although, every once in a while, she would catch her mind drifting off to the question that she has still yet been able to answer, _which one do I like best?_ The only answer she could come up with, was the answer she always gave to every competition they would have, both. She loved the mature and calm side of Sesshomaru, but she also liked the dominating and energetic side of Inuyasha.

"What am I thinking? This is not the time to be reminiscing in memories. Mid-terms are coming up in less than a month and I haven't done any studying... And here I am talking to myself." She sighed to herself and continued as best as she could to keep on track with her studying.

The following day went by as usual. There was an announcement that a new student teacher would be starting today in the infirmary, but some difficulties happened and the school was unable to introduce the new addition. Other than that, it was the same old things over and over. The days always seemed to blend in, never really ending. She didn't have many friends, but the friends she did have, she could never consider best friends. She always assumed that having more best friends could put a damper on any relationship she had with her old childhood friends. In the back of her mind, her imagination would always show the brothers coming back and be hurt, knowing that she didn't treasure their friendship more. Which wasn't true.

When she arrived home from school, she routinely went up to her room, went to her desk, and stared at the two rooms across from her. She didn't realize that the rooms she stared at become blurry and her head bobbed to sleep.

Kira awoke several hours later in a daze. A puddle of drool had formed where her head was laying on the desk, soaking her notes. "Fantastic." She sighed and began to clean up the mess she created. In the corner of her eye, the silhouette of someone came from the window across from hers. She stared for a few minutes to see if it was an illusion, but the mysterious shadow did not reappear. "Inuyasha?" she whispered. She glanced out the window for any sign of moving vans but none were in sight. A thought crossed her mind that it could be a bum that broke into the house. With the slim chance of it being her best friends, she decided to investigate.

It had been years since she snuck into their room. It was always to scare the tough Inuyasha with scary ghost stories, which always worked. Kira climbed out of her own window and into Inuyasha's room. She used the light from her cellphone to see what occupied the room, but there was nothing but a layer of dust covering the floor. The only foot prints that appeared in the dust were her own. Just as she thought, no one was there. She was about to leave when she heard a loud _crash_ coming from the living room. A small squeal escaped her lips as she imagined a horrible ending to this situation. As quietly as she could, she crept out into the living quarters. A small lamp was lit up in the corner of the room. It looked like the room had been made into a temporary bedroom with a few boxes scattered on the floor. Even though she heard someone break something, there was no sign of the new occupant. She wanted to get the heck out of there before the new neighbor found her creeping about the house. She stepped back out into the darkness of the hallway and impacted with something hard yet warm.

Kira stumbled back a few feet holding her nose. When she looked up, she could see the outline of a burly man. Her eyes widened in fear.

"It's pretty bold to go into a guy's room. It's even bolder to go and roam his house." a husky voice came. She could see through the dark that the man was smirking at her. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw a pair of gold eyes stare back at her. The light glinted off of his hair revealing silver strands of hair. A gasp escaped her lips.

"Inuyasha?" she said in a small weak voice.

"The one and only. I have been waiting so long to do this. I'm sorry, I can't help myself." He bent down to her level and planted a sweet passionate kiss on her lips. He tasted like cinnamon gum. But what got her was his intoxicating smell. He smelled like a pine forest compared to his dirt and sweat smell he had as a kid.

Kira brought herself back down to earth and broke off from the kiss. "What are you doing?"

"Kira, I'm still in love with you. Have you decided yet? Who you like best?"

"Wa...wait, what?" He pinned her against the wall and pressed his, already hard, manhood against her.

"I was serious back then, and I still am. Please decide." He began nibbling on her ear lobe, making her mind go blank. She was filled with so much pleasure and confusion, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do.

Inuyasha's hand began to trail down her collar-bone and settled on her breasts. She could feel the heat resonating from his hand even through her clothes. As he was fondling her breasts, he felt her nipple begin to harden. He growled in excitement that he was making her excited as well. She didn't want to admit it but she was certainly enjoying herself and wanted it just as bad as he did. For a few seconds he was fumbling with her buttons on her shirt until her hands came to the rescue and she unbuttoned herself. Her exposed breasts jiggled with every breath she took.

Inuyasha's mouth covered one of her nipples, flicking it around with his tongue and he squeezed and toyed with the other. Lust colored her vision and a moan escaped her lips. She blushed in her embarrassing outburst but it only made him crave her more. He bit down on her nipple making her scream from pain and pleasure. His hands began roaming her body and landed on her zipper. He practically ripped off her pants, and shredded her soaked panties. His hands roamed up and down her thigh, smirking at the sight of her writhing in pleasure, her body begging him to put out the fire within her body. In comply to her demand, he slid a wet finger over her clit and before she could scream, his mouth covered hers. His tongue explored her mouth as his fingers pumped inside of Kira's womanhood. He could feel her walls around his fingers start to clasp down tighter and tighter with each pump until her fluids released all over his hands.

By that time, Kira was breathing heavy. The only thing she could comprehend was that she was just finger fucked and she needed more. Inuyasha could see the flash of desire in her eyes. He removed his sopping wet fingers from her entrance, and licked every last trace of her nectar. The sight of his action excited her and bucked against him. Without a second to spare his clothes were gone and he laid Kira down on the hallway floor. He knelt over her and his long hair tickled her neck. His groin was aligned with her. It traced and teased the outside of her pussy, instinctively making her buck and cry for release. Before he penetrated her, he played tongue tag with her, tasting herself on his lips.

He rammed into her, penetrating her hymen. She screamed out her delight and satisfaction as he rotated his hips, sinking deeper into her pussy. Each thrust sent her farther and farther over the edge. They began to thrust together in unison, creating even more of a pleasure stream between them. His pumps began to quicken and she could no longer keep up so she let him do all the work. Right as she was about to release once more, he stopped all movement. She could feel the pulse throbbing from his length. She looked up at him with a questioning look, wondering what his next move was going to be. He then forcefully turned her over and started ramming her from behind in the doggie style position. The force of his cock inside her pussy made her immediately cum.

"Bad girl," he growled into her ear. "You weren't supposed to finish before me." As punishment he bit into her neck and left bite marks all over her back. With each bite she squeezed his length at his rough hot dominating nature. She reached down in-between her legs and started to stroke him every time he pounded into her. This must have driven him over the edge because he joined her in his release. His seed dripping down her thigh. They collapsed and panted. Sleep followed Kira, shortly after the end of their sexual endeavor.

* * *

Kira walked through the halls of the school to her classroom still shaking from the night before. She couldn't believe that she had done that on whim, with her childhood friend no less. She woke up in his arms right before she had to go to school, so she was unable to catch up with him. She wasn't even sure if she could face him. Every time she thought of him, she also thought of... _that_. Her face flushed and her body started to heat up as she remember every touch, every rush of pleasure, every moan, every growl.

She entered her classroom and sat at her assigned seat. As the class started, the board in front of her started to get hazy. The lecture from the teacher, just turned into murmurs that she couldn't understand. _Silly girl,_ she thought to herself, _how could you let yourself faint._ Lights out.

White. Everything was white. The ceiling above her was white, the curtain surrounding her was white, and the bed she was on was white. Her head felt groggy and heavy and her eyelids were like prying super glue apart, impossible to open. A warm and gentle hand was placed upon her head.

"You still have a fever." Came a voice. "Try and get some more sleep." The blur beside her stood up and began walking away from her. Before she could stop herself, her hand reached out and tugged at the hand.

"Please stay. Don't leave me alone." She couldn't understand why she was saying this. It didn't make sense. All she wanted was for the pounding in her head to stop.

"I'll never leave you again." _Again?_ A pair of soft lips pressed against hers and medicine was pushed into her mouth. In response, she swallowed and in a matter of seconds the medicine kicked in and the lights in her head were once more turned off.

After she woke up from her daze, she felt something heavy laying on her chest. She looked down to see that it was a white-haired man. The man felt her stir and looked up at Kira.

"Good, your awake. How are you feeling?" The familiar gold eyes stared at her.

"Oh my god? You're the student teacher?" She said stunned. "I didn't even know that it was you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru gave her a sweet smile as he ruffled her hair. "I did, so that I could see you. I missed you so much." His strong muscular arms wrapped around her in a longing embrace. "I'm glad to be the one that you wake up to. I hope that I can wake up to your beautiful face everyday. Please stay with me forever." He gently placed a kiss on her forehead. It was warm and her face heated up from his action. Shesshomaru noticed her blush and proceeded kissing her eyelids, then her nose, her cheeks, and finally her lips. His soft warm lips tasted like menthol cigarettes with a hint of honey. He licked her bottom lip begging for access into her mouth. His request was granted and his tongue submerged into her mouth, tasting every corner. The image of what happened last night played in her head, warming her center, but this time instead of Inuyasha, she imagined Sesshomaru.

He climbed on top of the cot, hovering over her. Her hardened nipples could be seen through her thin tight school uniform. They scraped across his chest as they deepened the kiss. His manhood scraped across his zipper at the touch of her voluptuous breasts. She gasped at the separation of their lips leaving only a trail of spit connecting them. He swiftly took off his clothes revealing his enlarged phallus, pulsating with desire, begging to be sheathed into her pussy. But before he could submit to his own desires, he wanted to please her first, make her beg for him. A growl rumbled in his chest at the sight before him as he undressed her.

"Beautiful." he whispered to her in her ear. His gaze made her embarrassed and she covered her face to hide her blush. "I want to see all of you." His hands trailed down the length of her body and rested at her knees that were just moments ago straddling him. Kira fought against his prying hands trying to spread her legs open.

"Don't look. It's embarrassing." she squeaked out in a small voice. She heard Shessomaru laugh lightly. His hands began to run up and down her legs to get her to relax.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. I want to look upon your bud. I love you." She was stunned at his words but her legs began to relax.

Sesshomaru almost came at just the sight of her inner thighs. It was so precious. Her sweet juices were spilling out of her. Heat resonated off of her swollen center. A finger traced around her womanhood and scraped up some of her fluid. She twitched at his touch and a moan escaped her lips. He stuck her fluids into his mouth savoring her nectar and twirling it around his tongue. The sudden urge for more of her sweet juices consumed him and he dipped his head down into her pussy. Kira let out a scream but he covered her mouth with his hand, reminding her that they were still on school grounds. His tongue began lapping at her clit, making her buck into his face. His other hand reached up and started pumping into her wetness. Her body shuddered from so much pleasure all at once. He sucked on her clit, creating a whole new type of pleasure for her.

"I...I'm going... to... come!" Just as she was about to release, his tongue replaced his fingers, and began to tongue fuck her. He could feel her pussy tighten around his tongue. Her back arched at the intensity of her orgasm. She spilled out all over his face, and he didn't let a single drop of it go to waste. Her breath was gasping hot air. It felt so good. She needed more. She needed him. The smell of her heat reached his nose and intoxicated him.

Sesshomaru picked her up off of the bed and had her straddle him. Their centers rubbed together and became slicker and slicker. He looked her in the eye, searching for any doubt that she may have continuing, but all he saw was her pure desire. He slid his length into her soaking wet pussy hitting all the way to her womb. She gasped in pleasure as he slid in and out of her. Her tight pussy consumed his length with each thrust. Juices spewed out between their legs. They thrusted against each others bodies until they both scream out at their release. Sesshomaru then showered kisses on Kira's face. His eyes gazed into hers as he gently laid her back down on the cot. Sweat coated their bodies as they just stared at each other.

"I'm kind of glad that you had a fever. I hope you like me best." A pang of guilt crossed Kira's mind. She couldn't decide who she liked best. One was compassionate while the other was the perfect about on controlling to drive her mad. If only they were one man, then it would be the perfect man.

* * *

Kira got hope and kicked off her shoes. She had so much on her mind she didn't Ren bother taking out her homework for the day. She just plopped onto her bed, burying her face in her pillow. The memories of the simpler times between her and her childhood friends crept into her mind. When had things began to get so complicated? She knew that answer. It started when the brothers would always fight about every little thing.

Her body warmed up as she thought about the two grown men that they had become. So strong, so good looking. She hugged herself as the traces of their hands swept over her body. Choosing one was impossible. Her desires craved both of them. She loved them both, which was a taboo in society. A fear of them hating her consumed her. What if they couldn't take her love for them both? No one would understand her feelings, especially the people she cared most about. As the pile of thoughts in her head spilled over, she drifted off to sleep.

The window to her bedroom, slid open and a pair of hands gripped the window sill. A dark figure came into the room and stepped over the sleeping beauty. His hand caressed her face and removed the strands of hair tickling her face. He watched as she stirred to his touch. Her eyes peaked open to reveal Inuyasha standing over her. She was about to say something to him when his finger pressed against her lips. They were replaced with his lips. His lips trailed down to the nape of her neck and he began sucking and biting,ales bing a small red circle as a reminder of where he kissed her.

"I figured you would do something like this." came a voice from the window. Sesshomaru climbed in at that moment with a scolding look at his brother. His eyes softened when they laid on Kira.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" growled Inuyasha.

"I came to claimed what is rightfully mine."

"Feh! I was the one who took her virginity. And she enjoyed it." he boasted. Kira's face flushed.

"You may have taken her virginity but I was the one who showed her what it truly means to make love." They both looked to Kira for confirmation to what each of them claimed. Her face shook and reddened.

The brothers looked back at one another and smirked. "Maybe she needs a reminder to who is better. Then she can decide who she likes more." said Inuyasha.

Dozens of hands tore away at Kira's clothes and explored her body. She definitely didn't get the message of what was happening. On either side of her, the guys she loved were staring at her and caressing her body. Kisses were planted on each side of her cheeks.

"We love you, Kira." they said in unison.

Inuyasha's hand slid down to her pussy and started teasing her bud. Meanwhile Sesshomaru began fondling her breast. Both of their cocks hardened, poking each side of her. A thought crept into her mind. Why should she be the only one to enjoy this orgasmic endeavor. She reached down and grabbed them. They both moaned at her touch and pre cum escaped their tips. She ran her hand down their full lengths into a rhythm. Their hips began to twitch into her hands and quicken the pace.

"I...it feels so good. I can't take much more!" screamed Sesshomaru.

In a cute seductive voice she said, "Please hold out a little longer. Its my turn to please you guys." The brothers both had a look of surprise on their face. She got up on her hands and knees and stared at the two throbbing cocks in front of her face. With one hand she began stroking Sesshomaru. She saw some juices leave his tip as took the edge of her tongue to taste his pre seed. It tasted tangy mixed with sweet honey. She then began licking up and down his full length spewing even more juices. Her mouth then took in the tip of his phallus and bobbed her head. With each bob she took his length farther as farther into her mouth until his tip reached the back of her throat. The gags that escaped her lips excited him more and he started to pump into her face. It thickened and pulsed inside of her mouth until he spewed his seed, overflowing her mouth and dripping onto her breasts.

Inuyasha watched with jealous eyes, his cock dripping and begging for her cute little mouth to suck him dry. When he saw his brother finish off in her mouth, he took the opportunity to stick himself in her. Her tongue swirled around his penis, occasionally flicking over his sensitive spot. He grabbed the back of her head and forced her to take his full length all at once. For her first time, her gag reflexes were doing quite well. She was able to take him in all the way to his base only gagging every once in a while just for air. His vigorous head pumping excited her and her slit soaking the ground below her. She reached her hand below and began playing with herself.

Sesshomaru's cock hardened just from watching her play with herself. Kira caught his gaze watching her and spread her pussy open, leaving little to the imagination. He couldn't hold back any longer. He grabbed her hips and plunged into her wet pussy. Taking both Inuyasha into her mouth and Sesshomaru in her center, she couldn't keep up with the rhythm of both of the men. She relaxed her body and let both of them take over and ravage her. She reached her peak at the same time as the brothers. Sesshomaru spewed his seed into her womb and Inuyasha sprayed her face. She was covered in the thick milky juices of the brothers. A new level of bliss was reached for her. They were each moaning and panting but at the sight of the dirtied Kira, their flaccid cocks perked up.

Kira pushed Inuyasha onto the floor and straddle her hips over his manhood. Her back was facing his towards his face. He reached around her and grabbed her breasts in his hands and slammed her down on him. She screamed into the night at the intense pleasure that shocked her body. Sesshomaru hushed her scream with his mouth and toyed with her clit while Inuyasha pumped into her. Her breasts bounced around despite Inuyasha's grip in them.

"Sesshomaru, please put your penis in between my breasts." Her statements only became bolder as they played with her. He smirked at her request and took the tip of his penis and rubbed it against her nipples. His length slid easily between her cum soaked breasts. He pushed her breasts together to create a tighter atmosphere around his cock. With each thrust, his tip entered her mouth. The rush of pleasure pulsated through each of their bodies, all thrust into one another, reaching their climax together.

They managed to climb on top of the bed entangling themselves in each other. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru on each side of Kira, heaving from their intense sexipade.

"So," breathed Inuyasha, "who was better?"

"Isn't the answer obvious, brother? It was me."

"Highly doubtful, you arrogant bastard. We both know that I'm the better love maker."

"Humph. Let's have her decide."

"Who was better?" they said in unison.

A smile formed on Kira's face. "Both." was her simple reply.

Inuyasha gasped. "Whaaaaat!? Well fine, at least tell us who you love."

She hesitated for a second before she gave her answer. "I love... Both of you."

The brothers looked at one another and sighed before looking back at their lover. "I can live with that." aid Sesshomaru.

"Me too." They kissed either side of her face, putting to rest her doubts.

Kira grabbed both of their faces and showered them with kisses, overwhelmed with excitement that they accepted her shared love for them.

"I love you, Taisho brothers."


End file.
